


Cherry

by Tomo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blow Jobs, Library Sex, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomo/pseuds/Tomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If a stranger in the back of a nondescript van offers you a box of Jujubes you politely decline, walk away, and maybe alert the authorities.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ in 2008
> 
> Set during season one

He’d heard the idiom plenty of times about taking candy from strangers, and _okay_ , it was a good rule to follow as far as cliché’s went. If a stranger in the back of a nondescript van offers you a box of Jujubes you politely decline, walk away, and maybe alert the authorities.

 

But this was different.

 

He’s been in the middle of explaining to Willow that _no_ , he didn’t have tuberculosis and would she kindly stop hiding behind the Jorgenson’s recycle bin and walk with him to school already, when another rib-cracking-eye-watering-lung-collapsing coughing jag wracked his body.

 

“Xander, maybe you should go home and get some rest.” Willow frowned and edged closer to him, carefully staying out of the line of fire. “That sounds really bad.”

 

He felt her hand gently rubbing his back and he relaxed a little, cough subsiding for a moment. “I’m fine. Not sick enough to stay home.” At least that’s what his mom had said after blearily palming his forehead with her icy cold hands. He suspected that she just didn’t want to be kept awake all day after being kept awake all night by his coughing.

 

“I’ll be fine,” His throat felt like somebody had used an industrial grade belt sander on it and his voice was hoarse, though he actually thought it sounded kind of sexy in a gravely, deep, phone sex, type of way. He gave Willow a brave smile, “Don’t you worry about me.”

 

“Okay,” She frowned in a way that let Xander know that she would _indeed_ be worrying about him, which was okay because her concerned sympathy meant she’d probably surprise him with Jell-o or Twinkies at lunch. “Just don’t get me sick,” she added playfully. “I don’t want you ruining my perfect attendance.”

 

“That’s quite a cough you have there.”

 

They both jumped in a not-so-masculine way, which Xander supposed was more embarrassing for him then for Willow. The man appeared from nowhere. Well, probably not _nowhere_. He had come up behind them so Xander had no idea where he had actually come from, but hey, the sun was still up and the guy hadn’t burst into flames and that was always a good sign.

 

“Isn’t it though?” Xander asked. Willow was standing close, hand still on his back. “I’m training for the one hundred meter cough and barf up a lung event in the next Olympics.”

 

The man chuckled and reached into his pocket. When he held out his hand there in his palm, like a gift from the gods, manna from heaven, some other cliché meaning something really _really_ good, was a cough drop still wrapped up cozy as could be in crisp white paper.

 

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Xander said hoarsely. “But I think I love you.”

 

The man laughed and mumbled something under his breath that might have been “You will in a minute,” or “Jewel into a mallet.”

 

“What?”

 

“I said its cherry flavored.”

 

“Ooh, _cherry_.” Xander snatched the cough drop from the man’s hand and tore the wrapper off with his teeth. “Thank you, kind stranger.”

 

“Please,” the man smiled. “Call me Ethan.”

 

And that, Ladies and Gentlemen, was how Xander ended up in the library locked in the book cage.

 

***

 

It wasn’t as simple as that of course.

 

First Ethan had offered him a ride home, or to school, or his hotel room, and Xander had thought that was a _great_ idea since Ethan was the love of his life and all, but Willow hadn’t let him.

 

“What did you do to him?” And that was Willow. God he loved Willow. She smelled like apples and sunlight and something else that he couldn’t smell anymore because she was gently pushing him away.

 

“Relax _little girl_ , you can have him back when I’m done.”

 

“You! You are a bad, bad man.” Willow was trying to pull Xander away with her but keep him at arm’s length at the same time.

 

Ethan laughed then, the sound was deep and sultry and it sent a shot of pure lust coursing through Xander’s suddenly overheated body.

 

“You have the most wonderful laugh,” Xander sighed. “It makes me want to…” He stepped closer to Ethan, oblivious to Willow pulling his arm practically out of its socket. Ethan’s hand was on his neck, thumb gently rubbing over the pulse point and Xander tilted his head up, eyes heavy, every cell in his body reaching out to Ethan with want…

 

…and suddenly Ethan was gone. Well, would you look at that? Willow had pushed him in front of a moving car. He loved Willow; he tried to tell her but then they were running, running, running.

 

 

***  
 

“I love you, Giles.”

 

“So you’ve said, Xander.” Giles was polishing his glasses. Again. It was a miracle that there was any glass left in his frames the way he had been rubbing them the entire day.

 

The _entire day_ and no one had touched him, or allowed him to touch himself and he was _dying_. If Ethan were in the cage with him… he shook his head. He wasn’t supposed to talk about Ethan, or even think of him. It made Giles angry and, Xander thought, a little jealous. He wasn’t sure why though, because Xander would happily give it up for both of them. At the same time. _Eagerly_.  “Giles, do you think you could polish me next?”

 

Willow and Buffy giggled from the other side of the room. Their laughter was like wind chimes and Xander shivered. “Willow, Buffy, I love you guys.”

 

“We love you too Xander,” Willow blushed and ducked her head.

 

“Although probably… strike that. Most _definitely_ , not in the same creepy, touchy-feely, way,” Buffy added.

 

The girls ducked their heads together and started whispering and Xander closed his eyes. He felt hot all over, oversensitive, every fiber of his being ached with want. He pressed himself up against the cage and moaned.

 

“Xander, stop that!”

 

It was the same thing Giles had said when Xander had tried to take off his clothes. He pouted and sat down hard on a pile of books.

 

“Not there.”

 

He slid to the floor.

 

And then slid a hand down the front of his pants.

 

“Xander, for the love of—”

 

The library doors opened and Giles cut himself off. “Principal Snyder, what are you—I mean what, that is, can I help you?”

 

“Mr. Giles, do you mind telling me why these students are trespassing on school grounds after hours?” Even though Xander was doped up on horny dust and had been seriously contemplating making sweet love to a dusty old tome the moment before, he still found Snyder repulsive. Although…

 

“I, uh, had a book. An overdue one,” Buffy stammered and shouldered her backpack.

 

“Yes, thank you for getting that back to me,” Giles said.

 

“And I, um. Was just leaving.” Willow grabbed her books and followed Buffy out the doors.

 

“Well, Mr. Giles,” Snyder took a few more steps into the room. “I think it’s time for you to be… Why is that young man locked in the book cage?”

 

Xander cleared his throat and got up on his knees. “I—couldn’t pay my late fees?”

 

“He’s joking, of course.” Giles placed the glasses he had been furiously polishing back on his face. “Xander was just helping me organize some things and…”

 

“I don’t want to hear it.” Snyder walked back to the door, clearly wishing for a time machine to be on the other side of it. “Just get him out of there and both of you _go home_.”

 

The doors to the library swung shut behind him and Giles let out a breath. “Well. That was—”

 

“Hot?”

 

“That’s not exactly what I was going to say, no.”

 

“Oh.” Xander sighed and smiled when he realized he hadn’t coughed since that morning. Ethan was the greatest. “You going to let me out now?

 

Giles sighed and pulled out the keys. He spoke as he unlocked the cage. “Do try to behave---oomph!”

 

Giles tasted like cherries. Buffy had tasted like cherries too, he noticed it right before she punched him in the gut and dragged him into the library yelling, “Giles! Fix this!”

 

There was a sound that Xander vaguely recognized as keys hitting the floor, and then Giles hands were on his shoulders, squeezing hard for a second and then pushing him forcefully back against the cage.

 

“Don’t.” Giles’s voice shook.

 

“Just let me. Please.” Xander reached out and loosened Giles’s tie, unbuttoned one, two three buttons on his shirt before sliding his other hand down to undo his slacks. He leaned in and mouthed this skin of Giles’s neck and Giles slid one hand into Xander’s hair, pulled him away.

 

Giles kissed him hard then, grabbed Xander by the wrists, twisted his hands behind his back and Xander gasped into the kiss, moaned when Giles sucked on his tongue.

 

Giles pulled him close and Xander used the opportunity to grind their cocks together and Giles broke the kiss with a curse. “Xander…” and he backed away, flushed and gasping.

 

And Xander… couldn’t move his arms. “What the…” Giles’s tie was binding his wrists together behind his back. “Ooh, bondage? I had no idea you were so kinky.”

 

“I’m taking you home.” Giles was buttoning his shirt and Xander found it funny that he’d start there instead of with his pants.

 

“You can take me home after,” Xander dropped to his knees and nuzzled Giles’s dick through his slacks, breathing in deeply before opening his lips and mouthing the hardness there. Giles swore again, put his hand on Xander’s shoulder like he was going to push him away again, but Xander sucked hard on the head of his cock through his trousers and Giles slid his hand to Xander’s neck and pulled him closer with a hiss of breath.

 

“Take yourself out,” Xander begged, looking up at Giles through his lashes. “I want to suck you off. Please.”

 

“Xander--” He protested, but his hand twitched towards his zipper.

 

“Please Giles,” Xander said and pressed his face to Giles’s hardness again, scraped his teeth along the sides and exhaled warm breath onto the now damp fabric.

 

When Giles groaned in what could have been pleasure or pain and pulled out his cock, Xander’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head in ecstasy. _Finally_. He leaned in and licked the moisture gathering at the tip, eyes locked with Giles’s, and moaned his pleasure. _Cherries_.

 

“You like that?” He slid a hand into Xander’s hair and Xander nodded, opening his mouth and taking Giles inside. He sucked Giles tentatively, wanting to savor the taste and feel of the man on his tongue. He closed his eyes and took Giles as deep as he could but Giles’s hand tightened in his hair. “Look at me.” Giles’s eyes were glittering with something, desire, lust, and Xander pulled back, letting the cock slide out of his mouth.

 

Before Giles could protest or change his mind Xander licked him, from root to tip. “Fuck my mouth,” Xander breathed. “Show me how you like it.”

 

“Oh God…” And then Giles was doing it, fucking his mouth hard and deep and Xander tried to keep his eyes open because Giles really seemed to like it. He liked it too; liked being able to see what he was doing to Giles written all over his face.

 

He knew the sounds he was making in the back of his throat, the wet sounding gasps and groans, the choking sounds he made when Giles pushed just a little too hard, should have been embarrassing but instead they just made his dick throb and leak inside his jeans. Xander ached to have a hand free but the tie wouldn’t loosen no matter how hard he struggled against it.

 

Giles cupped the side of his face, tilting Xander’s head up slightly and the new angle made it hard to breathe but Xander didn’t care. “Ah, I’m-” Was all the warning he got before Giles came right in his mouth. He tried to pull away but Xander followed, wanting to catch every drop on his tongue. It was sweet like candy, which Xander only fleetingly thought was strange because, and he would never admit this to anyone, he had tasted his own jizz once out of curiosity and it had been… unpleasant. _Very_ unpleasant.

 

He licked Giles clean until he put a hand on Xander’s shoulder and gently pushed him away. Xander looked up, startled, but Giles only smiled. “Too sensitive.”

 

“You taste good,” Xander said and then Giles was down on his knees with him, kissing until Xander was dizzy with want. He arched his back, pressing his erection against any part of Giles he could reach. “Giles, please? My hands. I can’t—”

 

Rather then untying him Giles opened Xander’s jeans and took out his cock which was so hard it _hurt_. Giles’s grip was firm and warm and Xander gasped when Giles thumbed the head, smearing precome down the shaft. “Please,” he whispered. He would beg if Giles wanted him to.

 

He didn’t have to beg because Giles starting jacking him in earnest, hard fast just how he needed it. Xander’s face fell into the crook of Giles’s neck and he moaned, bit down on his own lip until he tasted blood. It didn’t take long, maybe five or six strokes before he was coming, eyes squeezed shut and gasping. “Oh, oh, that’s…”

 

The smell of cherries wafted up to his nostrils and Xander froze, squeezed his eyes shut tighter. He flushed hard, dizzily so, when he remembered that he was at school in the library where anyone could walk in and see… see his dick still in Giles’s hand.

 

“I think,” he swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth. “I think you can untie me now.”

 

Giles didn’t panic or stammer or immediately begin polishing his glasses, and for that Xander was grateful because he didn’t know if he’d be able to stand it if Giles was as freaked out as he was. Gently, Giles untied his hands and helped him stand, didn’t turn away in shame when Xander tucked himself back into his jeans. Still, Xander couldn’t look him in the eye until he had straightened himself up as well.

 

“I’m sorry. For jumping you.” Xander tried to maintain eye contact but his gaze slid down to where Giles’s tie was sticking out of his pocket. “Oh my God. I just—I can’t believe I just…”

 

And then Giles was right there, holding him upright and telling him it was okay, he didn’t do anything wrong, and reminding him to _breathe_ because oh, he seemed to be hyperventilating. He fisted the material of Giles’s shirt and rested his head on the man’s shoulder. At least in that position he didn’t have to see his face. “It’s okay Xander, really.”

 

One of Giles’s hands was resting at the small of his back and the other gently stroked up and down his spine. It was soothing, and Xander relaxed enough to believe that maybe Giles was being honest, that it _was_ okay. Emboldened in a way he never would have been had been forced to meet Giles’s eyes, Xander took in one last shaky breath before asking, “Was I any good?”

 

Giles laughed, a warm chuckle where he had been expecting derisive laughter. “You were, yes. Very, _very,_ good Xander.”

 

Xander smiled, finding the courage to lift his head from Giles’s shoulder. “Think we could do that again sometime?”

 

“I don’t know,” Giles pushed him away gently, a smile on his lips. “Are you planning on accepting any more candy from dubious sources?”

 

“Mock if you must,” Xander rolled his eyes and strolled over to the book cage to retrieve his backpack. “But that candy got rid of my cough _and_ gave me the most intense orgasm of my life.” Xander shouldered his backpack. “Well, technically _you_ gave me the mmph—”

 

Giles’s mouth didn’t taste like cherries anymore.

 


End file.
